


Home

by Skylar102



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detective Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Derek Hale, but not the focus of the fic, they're husbands y'all can you believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: After another late night shift, all Stiles wants to do is see Derek
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> Oh man, I'm pretty sure I died from all the fluff in this fic and I'm the one who wrote it xD
> 
> Hope you like it Em!!
> 
> This fic is light inspired by this [artwork](https://akimao.tumblr.com/post/61579243258) by [Akimao](https://akimao.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> Title obviously from Home by Gabrielle Aplin the songwriter for Sterek

It’s 2am by the time Stiles gets home from work. He lets out a sigh as he closes the door to the garage, locking it behind him. The case he’s been working on at the station has been taking up more and more of his time it seems. He knows he’s close to figuring it out, but the late nights at his office are starting to wear him out. He misses coming home at a decent time. He misses making dinner and eating at a normal time.

He misses Derek.

Leaning against the door, he shuts his eyes for a moment as he tries to remember the last time he saw his husband that wasn’t shorter than 30 minutes. Derek has been more than understanding about the long shifts he’s been pulling lately. The case he’s working on involved the murder of a child and Stiles is not one to sit by and let this killer get away with it. Derek knows how important cases like this are and how they get to him. He’s been stopping by the precinct everyday to bring him lunch and sit with him so he knows Stiles is at least eating something while he works on this case.

He smiles as he remembers earlier today Derek brought him his favorite fast food meal. His husband knows him so well that he gets him just what he needs on a more particular stressful day. Probably helps that his werewolf senses detect what kind of mood he’s in. He knows Derek drives by the precinct before going to grab food, just so he can use his werewolfy powers to sense what kind of mood he’s in. 

It annoyed him when they first started dating that his then boyfriend at the time knew just what he was feeling and needed before he did. Eventually he found it absolutely endearing that his husband was so attentive to his emotions and wanted to make sure he was okay.

He chuckles at the thought, pushing himself off the door and makes his way into the kitchen. Turning on the lights, he finds a notepad on the counter.

_There’s leftover pasta in the fridge_

_Make sure to use a cover if you’re going to reheat it in the microwave_

_I just cleaned it and don’t want another mess for at least a week >:( _

_I love you_

_Sourwolf <3_

Stile snorts at the note, smiling at the signature. He sets the notepad down and goes about getting dinner out of the fridge and heating it up. He pulls the bowl out of the microwave and sits at the kitchen island eating his leftovers in silence. Stiles thinks about how lucky he is to have Derek as his husband. Five years, Stiles thinks. Five years he’s had the pleasure of calling Derek his husband. To think all it took was him going away to college and for them to realize how much they mean to each other. 

He remembers about two months into his freshman year at college waking up to knocking at his dorm door only to open it and find Derek on the other side. How the werewolf stood there, staring at him like he was shocked to find him there, at the place he currently lived. Since Derek seemed incapable of words at the time, Stiles just pulled him into his dorm room. They sat on his bed talking to each other through the entire night about everything and anything. He remembers waking up to Derek’s arm wrapped around his middle. 

Stiles had never felt more safe than he did in that moment.

From then on, Derek tried to visit him every other weekend. Going on dates around the town, finding new places and activities to try out. Stiles remembers the walk around the town’s small lake. How he and Derek never let go of each other as they walked around the water, taking in the autumn weather. How they stumbled upon an abandoned park bench and sat there watching the sunset. That bench became a regular occurrence for them in the next four years he was at college. It then became the place Derek proposed to him not two years later.

He looks at the silver ring on his left hand. Eleven years he and Derek have been together and yet it feels like even longer. 

Stiles finishes up his bowl of pasta, rinsing out the dish in the sink and sticking it in the dishwasher. Turning off the kitchen lights, he makes his way up the stairs. Treading carefully as to not wake his husband. 

He makes it to the top of the stairs and sees that the light to their bedroom is still on. With a sigh, he makes his way to the door. The reprimand dies on his tongue as he takes in the sight before him.

Propped up against their bed frame, Derek is fast asleep with a book in his lap and his side lamp on. Stiles smiles and shakes his head at the sight. Of course his husband would try and stay up until he got home. Stiles goes about his nightly routine and gets into his pajamas before making his way over to his husband. He gently takes his husband’s reading glasses off, grabbing the book on his lap and sets them on the side table. He gently shakes his husband’s shoulder.

“Hey, Der,” he says softly as he rouses his husband.

“Mmm, you’re home,” Derek sighs out, blinking blearily back at him.

“I am. You didn’t have to wait up for me,” he says as he moves Derek to a more horizontal position.

“Of course I did,” Derek mumbles into his pillow. “I love you.”

No matter how many times he says it, Stiles’ heart will always swell at those words. Knowing how long it took for Derek to say those words to him let alone any of their friends and family.

“I love you too, Der. Now go back to sleep.”

“Only if you’re joining me.” he grumbles, reaching out for Stiles arm and giving it a tug. Stiles laughs at his husband and crawls over the werewolf’s body to get to his side of the bed. The second he lays down, Derek is pulling him over and resting his head on Derek’s chest.He listens to his husband’s steady heartbeat underneath him and allows its calm rhythm to lull him into sleep.

“Goodnight Derek,” he sighs out.

“Goodnight Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)


End file.
